eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4741 (5 November 2013)
Janine wakes up the Butcher household in the middle of the night, screaming. Carol rushes in to the living room and cuts her feet on some broken glass. David looks after Janine, who insists Pat was there and talking to her - she smashed Pat’s picture to shut her up. David reassures Janine that she was hallucinating after mixing sleeping pills and alcohol. The next morning, David and Carol are having a heartfelt conversation about him, Joe and the family when Masood arrives with a letter for Janine. David quickly sends him away. David shows Janine the letter – it’s an invoice for her restraining order against Michael. Janine sobs and tells David she cared about Michael. Janine wonders if she’s cursed. David hugs her. He mentions that Carol was wondering how long Janine was planning on staying. Stung, Janine stands and insists she’s going to pull her sleeves up – just like David said Pat would do. Janine gets dressed up for work and tells David Carol can stop worrying, she’s going to be allowed back into No.27 that afternoon. David realises Janine’s putting on an act and accuses her of running away from herself. Joey arrives and demands that Janine visit Alice. Janine slams the door in his face and Joey starts banging on the window. Janine’s shaken and explains to David it’s exactly what Pat was doing in her dream. She admits Pat’s always in her head. Janine reckons that if Pat was here now she’d be telling her she was evil. David assures her Pat said the same things to him but they’ve got to move on and Janine has to focus on her daughter. This prompts Janine to visit Alice. David and Carol argue about his concern for Janine. David’s exasperated – Carol’s always telling him he’ll never change and when he does she doesn’t like it. In the midst of all this Bianca arrives home; she’s thrilled to see David and to be reunited with her kids. Then there’s a knock at the door. David answers it and finds a man on the doorstep. Bianca introduces him as Terry and reveals he’s going to be moving in. A terrified Alice lies in her cell listening to the sounds of the prison. Joey can’t sleep, keen to get to the prison as soon as he possibly can. He tells Kat it doesn’t make any sense, Alice isn’t violent and Kat suggests it might have been a crime of passion. Joey visits Alice, they hug and he reassures her they’ll sort everything out. Joey’s aghast to realise Alice did stab Michael and worries that her jealousy gives her a motive. Alice insists she was defending Janine and only stabbed Michael once. Joey wonders why she wasn’t charged with manslaughter and let out on bail. Alice thinks there must have been some terrible mix up and asks him to talk to Janine. After Joey confronts her, Janine goes to see Alice. Janine denies that Alice was defending her, instead telling Alice she’s in denial about killing Michael and advising her to plead guilty. A grieving Alfie can’t sleep and rejects Roxy’s attempts to talk to him. Later, Alfie snaps at Roxy for having accepted a delivery of fireworks, having decided it’s not appropriate to have a party in light of Michael’s death. Despite Roxy asking her not to talk to Alfie, Kat steps in telling Alfie he’s allowed to be upset but not to blame other people. Alfie apologises to Roxy and tells her the fireworks party is back on – Kat’s suggested setting them off in memory of Michael. Masood complains to AJ that whenever he goes over to Carol’s David’s there and worries David is stopping her seeing him. Carol wonders what the problem is – reminding Masood she told him she loves him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes